paradoxrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Shadow
Just far enough away from Dallas Fort Worth to be an inconvenient communte, but close enough that going to the State Fair of Texas could be considered an unplanned day trip--Posada Texas is almost a town that time forgot. Here they still worship at the altar of Friday Night Lights. Beat up jalopies still ride up-and-down Main on a Saturday night piloted by scruffy teens and redneck girls blasting young country and southern rock. She's a town stuck somewhere between the invention of the television and the iphone . Posada lies in the nadir between two ridges, bifurcated by county road 3245 and Warm Springs Rill. Barely a mile long and four streets wide, she hasn't changed much in the days since Governor Sam Houston would visit her to partake of her natural hot springs baths. Those waters still draw city-folk every weekend, and while the Warm Springs Inn and Roman Baths still stand, they have been expanded over the years. She has half a dozen churches, two banks, and a western style main street with two story brick shops and apartments on either side. There are three major architectural features of Posada, The Warm Springs Inn and Baths, a sprawling three story brick and limestone building, the towering 1890s granite courthouse complete with clock tower, and the Bluhend Castle which overlooks the town and has been converted into a bed and breakfast. She is proud of her Posada Warriors, who won the division 1A state championship in 1997, and her Lady Braves who have gone to regionals three years running. These days, things have been going well for the citizens of Posada. The Harvest Festival is coming up, the Warriors look like they are going to go to state again this year, and a brand new strip mall has opened up at the outskirts of town. With Halloween past and Thanksgiving and Hunting Season around the corner, the people of Posada were in bright spirits--at least until November 13th, when every clock in the town struck thirteen and the faces fell off the courthouse clock tower. Episodes: ---- ''Into the Shadow is an adventure set at the edge of our world and the otherworldly. Characters begin as regular people from a small Texas town whose fates take an unexpected turn to the strange. Whether fate or destiny, blessings or curses--every day for the people of Posada will bring new wonders and terrors.'' Players may create beginning characters from among the following '''Paths', or work with the GM to create Paths of their own'' * Attorney: Studious2M; Clever3M; Charming2M; Judicial Aptitude3Law; Firm-1S; * Bank Clerk: Insightful3S; Perceptive3M; Insightful Aptitude3Insight; * Banker: Philomathic3M; Clever3M; Economist's Aptitude3Economics; * Barber: Nimble3P; Clever3M; Dogged2M; Knowledgeable1M; * Bartender: Nimble3P; Clever3M; Dogged2M; Knowledgeable1M; * Bouncer: Towering3P; Powerful4P; Stout2P; Dour-2S; Aloof-1M; Brute's Aptitude3Brawn; * Bounty Hunter: Cunning2M; Spry2P; Charming2M; Alert AptitudeAwareness; * Businessman: Insightful3S; Perceptive3M; Insightful Aptitude3Insight; * Carpenter: Nimble3P; Clever3M; Dogged2M; Knowledgeable1M; * College Student: Studious2M; Smart1M; Idealist1M; Knowledgeable1M; Amiable1M; Prudent AptitudeKnowledge; * Computer Nerd: Studious2M; Perceptive3M; Clever3M; Determined1M; Hacker's Aptitude3Computers; Awkward Brawn-3Brawn; * Coroner: Philomathic3M; Clever3M; Perceptive3M; * Crop-duster: Nimble3P; Hyper-Quick3P; Ace's Aptitude3Piloting; * Doctor: Philomathic3M; Clever3M; Doctor's Aptitude3Medicine; * Drifter: Cunning2M; Agile1P; Endurance3Vigor; Thick Skull1Soak; Stamina1Heal; * Evangelical Crusader: Faithful3S; Decisive2S; Determined1M; Disciple's Aptitude3Willpower; * Farmer: Inventive1M; Strong2P; Stout2P; Spry2P; Knowledgeable1M; Stubborn1M; * Former Cheerleader: Strong2P; Quick2P; Nimble3P; Stout2P; * Former Jock: Brawny3P; Quick2P; Spry2P; Stout2P; * Gambler: Cunning2M; Spry2P; Charming2M; PracticalKnowledge; * Judge: Studious2M; Clever3M; Charming2M; Judicial Aptitude3Law; Firm-1S; * Lawman: Cunning2M; Spry2P; Agile1P; Strong2P; Stout2P; * Librarian: Specialization:Knowledge9Knowledg; * Local Bad Boy: Cunning2M; Spry2P; Agile1P; Amiable1M; Crook's Aptitude3Larceny; * Machinest: Charismatic3M; Spry2P; Cunning2M; Knowledgeable1M; Determined1M; * Military Veteran: Quick2P; Spry2P; Strong2P; Stout2P; Determined1M; * Miner: Inventive1M; Strong2P; Stout2P; Spry2P; Knowledgeable1M; Stubborn1M; * Musician: Charismatic3M; Agile1P; Spry2P; Musician's Aptitude3Music; * Nurse: Studious2M; Dogged2M; Cunning2M; Medic's AptitudeMedicine; * Rancher: Spry2P; Stout2P; Tenacious3M; Clever3M; * School Teacher: Studious2M; Discerning2M; Cunning2M; Theatrical1M; Amiable1M; Empathy1M; * Sensai: Strong2P; Stout2P; Spry2P; Combatant's AptitudeCombat; * Small Parish Priest: Studious2M; Charming2M; Astute2S; Faithful3S; * Store Clerk: Muscular1P; Deft1P; Robust1P; Deft1P; Knowledgeable1M; Patient1S; Smart1M; Amiable1M; We will be using ver4.2 rules for this campaign. The following character accelerator can be used to create a character. /file/view/Archetypes_20171030.xlsx/620603397/Archetypes_20171030.xlsx Archetypes_20171030.xlsx * Details * Download * 296 KB Confirmed Players: Roberto Gonzolas Sharon Sandoval Bob LeLeux